What is a Virtual YouTube?
It is a designation that is used to refer to fictional characters that mainly distribute videos on YouTube, NicoNico or other similar platforms. It is sometimes written as "VTuber". 'Overview' As can be seen from the word "virtual", this designation is often used for distributors who have avatars such as 2D or 3D CG. Basically it is a derivative term of "YouTuber", and since it produces and distributes movies in various genres such as original projects, game commentary, chat and so on, the contents of things compiled as the same genre will be different ing. Individuality and popularity of individuals such as those who boast of multi-content amount, bright communication is popular, voice is characteristic, and so on are greatly different. Many photography formats are diversified, but many are posted on Avatar, or using technologies such as motion capture and lip sync to reflect the movement of the performer to some extent, delivering with a voice, the details of the performers in charge are not disclosed I often see the case. Those who take photographs in the virtual space have high affinity with "virtual reality (VR)" and "augmented reality (AR)" and sometimes they are applied by external tools. There are also people who are acting on a different site such as Nico Nico Douga, who is claiming YouTuber. Although it is a digression, the most famous Kizunaai sometimes misunderstands that other characters are artificial intelligence settings due to self-designation of AI, but this also has different settings. Circumstances First appearance of the word was a pioneer existence in similar activities in Japan Kizunaai posted on December 1, 2016 "self-introduction Nice to meet you! It is believed to be a scarlet eye ('ڡ `ლ)". In December 2017 when her first anniversary and one million registrants came, explosive popularity of the genre on the Internet exploded, and sometimes dominated the HOT word in the Nikoniko Encyclopedia. Although the definition is extremely ambiguous at the time of the first appearance, similar characters born in 2017 after the appearance of Kizuna Aye tend to self-name as "Virtual YouTuber", and there is almost no resistance to treating it as virtual YouTube It can be said. In Nico Nico Douga etc., in addition to kizunaai, in addition to the animation showing the characters appearing in the later-described list, there are cases where the virtual YouTuber tag is also attached to the motion-captured video in some way to the Facerig or MMD model, In general overall, there is a tendency that "similar to Kizunaai" which was also overlooked at the first appearance of the word etc. is recognized as virtual YouTuber. Ami Yamato (Activated on 13th June 2011) which can be expressed also as the oldest virtual Youtuber in the foreign country exist, there are those who had performed similar delivery before the scarlet aye, and it is written as Virtual Vlogger Sometimes. In 2018 when Virtual YouTuber increased, some people started activities by combining materials published on the Internet, so that rare cases such as avatar's common character were born have come to be seen. Virtual YouTuber Four Heavenly Kings Among the many virtual YouTubers, the following five people have the common name "virtual YouTuber four heavenly kings", and in Nico Nico Douga etc. there are cases where works are posted with this tag attached. Basically it treats it as "the five people gathered together and the four heavenly kings" but sometimes treats the kizuna eye which has the largest number of registrants as a champion and treats others as the four heavenly kings. Kizuna Ai Kaguya Luna Mirai Akari Shiro Virtual Noja Loli Foxgirl Youtuber Uncle List of Virtual YouTubers Similar things There is already a similar concept of "virtual idol" and the fact that virtual presence gathers popularity is similar, but since this is YouTuber to the last, activity or appearance need not be idle and synonymous It is hard to say. Besides, although it often goes on topics as similar things, it does not work on YouTube, does not recognize himself as virtual Youtuber, borrows avatar, etc. for various reasons "Virtual Cosplayer" There are also distributors who should also be referred to as "virtual distributors", but in fact there are some who are not clearly distinguished and are substantially recognized as virtual YouTube. There are also those who are acting as virtual YouTuber now, those who had done activities close to this in the past, and those who withdrew after the one who gave the name Virtual Touber at the time. There are many people who can say such developers as developers with advanced technology.